dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 44
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * World Council * President Trant Antagonists: * ** Jalda ** Vox ** more hench Other Characters: * Dr. Veit, meteorologist Locations: * tropical beach resort * ** HQ * Shanghai * ** Le Bourget Airfield ** Seine River * London * New York City * West Berlin * Stockholm Items: * Wing of Winds' magnetic repulsion tornado generating device Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle2 = Azar's Brain | Synopsis2 = After a series of serious Azarian aggressions, and at the direction of the United Council, the Blackhawks drop an atomic bomb on the capital city of Azaria. Fleeing civilian women and children are visible just before it detonates. But the Tyrant Azar had already left the city, weeks earlier, indeed had left his own body, which was dying. Azar had his brain surgically removed and transferred into a transparent cubical box, filled with a nutrient fluid, and had it mailed to Blackhawk, care of the United Council. The Blackhawks unwisely take the brain back to Blackhawk Island and study it intensely, with advanced electronic instruments. One day the brain seizes control of those instruments, and attempts to mentally enslave the Blackhawks. Or so it seems. Actually it's a gorilla's brain, controlled via a concealed radio receiver. Meanwhile in a lead-lined cavern deep beneath the ruins of Azaria, the real Tyrant Azar is still alive, and laughing it up with his top lieutenants, over his big joke at the Blackhawks' expense. They take turns explaining the whole scheme to each other, out loud, in detail, until they are interrupted by the Blackhawks, who have been listening for a few minutes now, stepping into the room. Then Blackhawk explains to Azar, in detail, exactly why his scheme hasn't worked, and punches him out. Hendrickson throws a grenade into the villains' powder magazine as the Blackhawks depart, and an enormous explosion shatters the underground base; Azar is believed to be really dead this time. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tyrant Azar ** his trained agitators: Marco, others Locations: * ** capital city * ** capital city Items: * Atomic Bomb Vehicles: * five Blackhawk s | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Archer | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * botulism smuggler * Dr. Winslow Archer, celebrated in archaeology, medicine, and engineering * Myra Archer Locations: * U.S. Coast * * * ** the lost city of ** the five ancient cities buried beneath Vespis ** the futuristic city buried beneath those Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * botulism smuggler's getaway jet plane * U.S. Coast Guard cutter CG105 * Myra Archer's long range jet plane | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Chop Chop: "Cowboy Chop Chop" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Ornery, horse Other Characters: * two jokester cowpokes * train engineer Locations: * Out West ** Dowdy Doody Dude Ranch Vehicles: * railroad train | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle5 = The Execution of Timris | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Premier Manro, of Malvania Other Characters: * Timris * her murdered brother * Prison Warden ** many prison guards Locations: * ** State Mansion of the Premier ** State Prison * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * This is the last issue of Blackhawk to comprise "52 full width pages." Next issue is only 36 pages long. * Azar's Brain ** The Tyrant Azar is seemingly killed in a large explosion, but not on-panel. ** The Blackhawks drop a nuclear weapon on an inhabited city and annihilate it. * Dr. Archer ** While dropping by parachute onto the open ocean, Blackhawk draws and shoots a pistol out of an enemy shooter's hand, Lone Ranger style. ** Both of the Archers were arrested alive, and turned over to American Authorities. * Timris ** Premier Manro is captured alive and Blackhawk mentions his upcoming trial, but it's not made clear what authorities will be taking custody of the Premier of Malvania. In the Quality Universe that's most likely to be the United Council. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "Misfit" (non-Blackhawk text story) | Trivia = * Per this issue's third story, the Blackhawks like to spend some of their down time on Blackhawk Island playing cards and gambling with chips. | Recommended = | Links = }}